Conventionally, silicon has been used as a major ingredient for making semiconductor devices including transistors. The unique semiconducting property of silicon has been relied on in making semiconductor devices. However, the current silicon-based manufacturing techniques are expensive and incomparable to form semiconductor devices on many flexible substrates, for example on plastic materials. This is because some of the conventional manufacturing steps involve high temperature, which tends to melt the flexible substrates. Forming semiconductor devices on flexible substrates can significantly enhance and broaden the function of the semiconductor devices; therefore, it is highly commercially attractive to manufacture semiconductor devices on flexible substrates.